From Malice To Marrage
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [Conclusion] The final chapters of 6 Weeks Alone. Naruto has had a great trama to his life, and with all of his bottle fear, anger, and sorrow, The death of his mother takes a heavy toll on him. Will Hinata be able to save Naruto from certain demise?
1. Arrivail and Departure of a Loved One

Malice to Marrage

CIL: Sorry about the name change, i got thinking over the holidays. This is the final chapters to my 6 Weeks Alone Fanfic. IT has been a wonderful run well it lasted but i'm sure i can still use tidbits of the story to fuel my others. I do have more on the way in production, but for now we must conclude what i believe is the most famous HinataxNaruto match up fan fic of the year. though i personally think otehrs do have much better fics, perhaps i am under selling myself, but i don't like sitting atop things, well i hope ou all shall enjoy the last entry to the trilogy, i know i will.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto had a lack luster grin on his face as he carried Hinata through the gate into Konoha, She was onlooking his face with a great smile unseen by even her. The village cheered his return, as though seeing his mother or rescuing Hinata saved thoer lives or from a worser fate. Naruto chuckled as even many of the women that rejected the thought of him looked on flirtatiosly. Hiashi was healed up and waiting for him in the empty part of the crowd. A look lacking its sternful gaze filled his picture, Naruto was almost afraid of the happy smile he wore.

"My daughter, you have saved my dear precious daughter. I...I..." Hiashi could not believe the words were trying to escape his mouth, "Thank you, young b-...Young Naruto"

Naruto set Hinata down and smile with a bigger laugh. He handed him the robe and mark Koneko stole from the Hyuga master. "It seems we both had a wish granted" Naruto's smile faded. "I'll understand if you don't feel so remorseful, I'd just like to go back to my apartment"

Hinata looked worried, she hadn't seen Naruto look this said before this whole event. Though her glee still remained her look turn somewhat sorrowful.

"Hinata, please acompany Naruot to his home" Hiashi said, near like an order.

Hinata's look turn back to a near happiness, and she hugged her father before she toke Naruto into her arm.

The walk to the apartment was silent, with all of the village at the gate Hinata and Naruto had some of the peace they needed for a while.

"Naruto? You look so worried, I understand your loss, but please, don't beat yourself up over it"

"I over it, kinda, I'm going to make her a grave so I can pray for her soon, so I won't be so said or worried about forgetting her. As for you Hinata, Do you think your father will be a little more nicer to you, I mena, if he could do that as return for the favor. It's not like I did this for a reward" Naruto said quickly defending his near greedy statement. "I'd save you anyday, I'm just saying"

"I didn't go missing, I followed you" Hinata broke his string of defence. "I...I just didn't want you to be harmed, I couldn't leave you alone like that. Not after what you and I have been through. I am more likely to be punished for disobeying Father's commands"

"Not fair, but I guess you have a point. I will be lonely without you here to cheer me up. But I promise I'll be there for you when I can"

"That's a promise" Hinata stood at his door and smiled back at him.

"I guess this is where we part ways for this time" Naruto said with a half smile.

"For now..." Hinata kissed his cheek and left, her steps were much lighter then her casual, and a song sung in her head.

Naruto entered his room and sat on his bed. Onlooking the roof in his gaze and wonder, thoughts so jummbled, his happiness and his sorrow. The constant teasing of an unknown voice taunted him about his mother and his choice, Naruto's natural ignorance helped him to push it aside, but even the new found happiness with Hinata was not able to silence the voice nor his distress.

"Mom, you can't tell me that it was weakness that made you do it. I remember you, you stood up for me, held me everyday, you never let me be sad. You cried for me, when they called me names, when they hurt me, when I felt alone. You taught me everything i needed to know, you even told me the truth about dad, though I don't want to believe it, I can't help but know it's true"

"_Kill them..._" The voice was near silent, Naruto knew it was there.

"You told me never give up, never surrender. To fight for good, for others and never myself"

"_Kill them all..._"

"To believe that, above all else, that peace and goodness were the ultimate goal, and that love will bring it's blossom to be"

"_Make them pay! Your sadness is not to be bottled like this_"

"But in times like this, where everything is against me, and the walls holding me together are breaking..."

"_I refuse to be ignored! Kill them all..._"

"What can I do, but recall what you did..."

"_Starting with that blue haired girl!_"

"...And reflect" The chakra began to flow through Naruto like never before. His bed nearly shattered at the power it physically created. Naruto's eyes glew a bright crimson red, and his nails grew into claws. a deep redish orange aura filled his very presence. The demon inside him had assumed control.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, the shepard to my very being, his very survival to this point has all been to my link to him. A weak body indeed, but his spirit is very refreshing, it will be a tasty treat to swallow his life up whole_" The demon was about to leap out of the window into the fading evening darkness when he felt something odd. He lifted his shirt up slightly to see the seal still placed on Naruto's belly.

"_Hmm, even still. My powers are useless right now, but I am able to control this body. If I am to be truly free I need to break this seal, but I'll never be able to do it, and not even under pressure will any of these ninja do so, my only option is to have this boy struggle so hard, and force the seal open_" The demon closed the window and stood thought, thinking over his plan of action. "_Hmm, as a demon I am huge and my actions can be seen clear, far and wide. But I do enjoy my antics, perhaps sometime in this body is welcome_"

The demon felt a presence fighting his will, Naruto had sommoned strength to battle against the demons will.

"Get outta my head! Who are you!? Go away!"

"_Brat! How dare you overcome me, sit down and behave_"

Naruto's vision cleared and he was back into the factory like halls of his mind, just like his training with Jaraiya. He was face to face with the demon fox, the only thing holding his life safe, was the iron bars and seal upon it.

"What are you doing to me, Why am I in here!"

"Boy, you are either brave and stupid, or arrogent and completely brainless"

"I'm not here to throw words, now get out of my body and stop doing this!"

"Oh how I'd love to get out, but there is one small problem" The fox rams the iron bars and thrusts his claws through it nearly catching Naruto. "I'M SEALED IN!!!"

"Hey take a chill pill"

"Enough of your insolence, I want out, and your my ticket outta here!"

"Shut up, Your in my body, and that means you have to listen to me!"

"I may be in here, but that's not my will tot, I'll leave you to greave with your mother, in the mean time I'll just find my way out" The demon fox suddenly got an idea.

"Mother..." Naruto seemed distracted by his memories still fresh.

"That's right" The demon nearly chuckled. "Your dear mother" An Image of Koneko appeared inside the cage right beside the demon foxes image. "Poor Koneko, killed herself in greif, and her son, so helpless to save her, if only you were faster, if only that little girl didn't stop you. You may have saved her, but it's to late for that now isn't it?" The demon impaled the image on one of his gigantic claws, the screams of pain from his mother played torture to Naruto's ears.

"Stop it! stop it stop it STOP IT!"

"I can promise you nothing, but I can make a deal. I can give you back all these things you charish, even more"

"Your lying, no one can bring my mom back!"

"I'm practicly a god, I can bring her back"

"Shut up!"

"All your happiness is just a moment away" Naruto was holding his ears trying to block out the demons words. "All you have to do is...pull that piece of paper off this cage..." He made that last line so suductive as to nearly force Naruto's choice.

Naruto opened his eyes, his tears welling up from the mix of emotions. The seal on the door his target. He slowly walked up to the door, with his hand held up towards the seal. The demon's grin grew larger and larger with every inch Naruto closed. Naruto had placed his hand on the seal and began his seconds thoughts.

"How do I know your going to do it. How do I know you can?"

"If I can give you enough Chakra to summon Gamabunta (is that spelt right?) then reviving a human will take nothing. I promise, the first thing you will see, is your mother"

Naruto sunk his head in deep thought. A single tear slowly rolled down his face to the tip of his nose, as it fell Naruto said his final words.

"What have a got to lose..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh damn! another cliffy. I'm evil, or pure genius. Sorry about the great delay, I know a lot of you wanted to see a finsiher soon, but with all the parties and gifts to ware out I hadn't much time for my writing, plus the new kitten wants to help me type. I jmust hope i made the opener enough of a good one to catch more of you luster readers out there, happy new years and read on fiction lovers


	2. The Forbidden Heavenly Palm Jutsu

From Malice to Marrage

CIL: New update to my profile page readers, Since i just had a blow through in Naruto FanFics Ideas i figured I'd give out a preveiw of the titles to come, Summaries are on there way, some don't quite have a solid plot yet. they will be worked on as soon as I am done this fic, so i hope you all enjoy reading this and my fics to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata was walking the dark streets as she left Naruto's apartment, Her mind distracted by the thankfully unseen embarassment of her first kiss with Naruto. she was almost oblivious to the shattering of Naruto's complex window. She turned to see nothing but the glass hitting the ground, Thankfully no body with it.

"Naruto?" She said the the dark air around her. "Naruto?" She said louder and a little more frightened. The lack of an answer forced her feet to move away. But the sounds of heavy breathing forced them to stop.

"Naruto please tell me that's not you?" Hinata hoped.

All she heard was the breathing getting louder. She quickly turned and ran, with foot steps fast behind her.

"Help me, Someone please help!" Hinata cried. "Someones chasing me, please!"

And as though to answer a pryer Kakashi appeared...in pajamas and a night cap. "Keep it down, people sleep at this hour you know" Kakashi looked at Hinata with his one sleepy eye.

Hinata was cathing her breath. "Someone...or thing, was just chasing me"

"Really?" Kakashi looked around the area. "I don't see anything"

"It must be here, I heard it chasing me" Hinata's voice nearly cracked with the fear she displayed.

"Your just tired and seeing things in the moon light" Kakashi's settling remark was not confirmed with the howling heard nearby. Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash. "Perhaps there is someone here"

Hinata hid behind Kakashi as he scanned the area once more. Before he got a good search the beast attacked from the shadows behind him. It knocked Hinata out of the way and bashed Kakashi in the side of the head, The blow didn't hurt him but the collision with the well placed fire hydrant knocked him cold.

Hinata's eyes grew wide at the thing she saw, It's orange jacket was so firmiliar.

"N-N-N-N...Naruto" She almost shrieked but her voice was almost lost in the shock.

Naruto turned to confirm her judgement. His glowing red eyes nearly lit up the dark corner she was in. "Close" He hissed. "The boy is merely a vessel, No more as soon as i become free and "grant his wish" hahaha" he laughed evilly as he stepped in for an attack. But he quickly stepped back as something flew right where he was. He looked toward the direction it came from.

"Kiba..." He said under his breath.

"That's right Naruto, I don't know what you think your doing but it looks like you got Hinata pretty scared"

"Kiba stay back!" Hinata cried. "He's not himself"

"What? Is he normal?" Kiba's ever present sense of humor stated. "I know, Akamaru woke me up a few minutes ago when he smelt something evil. I didn't thinkNAruto would have been a guess though"

"Enough prattle, Die flea boy!"

Naruto charged Kiba but he dodged it and threw a kunai into Naruto's back, which didn't even pierce the cloth. Kiba was stunned but kept his cool. Naruto then charged again, Kiba jumped but Naruto bounded off the earth to headbutt him in the air, knocking the breath out of him. Akamaru barked only to get swatted away fiercely by Naruto's backhand.

"Naruto, I know your in there, hear my voice please. Fight what has taken hold of you" Hinata tried to call to Naruto as the possesed child neared her.

"Useless, I have com;ete control over him, thanks to his weakened state of mind"

"Naruto isn't weak, He is strong, stronger then you." She called to him agian. "I know you can do it Naruto, beast this thing, show him your strength"

"What strength" Naruto's voice called from the lips of the demon in front of her. "Mom's dead, Dad's dead, everyone in the village hates me" Hinata didn't buy the demons act.

"I'm not stupid, You can mimic Naruto's voice"

"Your my only friend Hinata, But even with your affection, I can't carry the world on my shoulders or even let you take part of that burden"

Hinata was stunned. "I-I-It...really is you?"

"Yes Hinata, Please, don't fight. He promises to bring you back, to make everyting right. To make a place where me and my family can be together again"

"And you bought that!" Hinata was nearl;y angry at Naruto. "I can't believe it, I can't believe you! No matter what came your way, no matter who tried to stop you, win or lose you never said you'd go back and try again, you never said you wanted to go back and do it right. You moved forward, You stayed on the path. Naruto Uzumaki, The proud ninja failure, The hopeful Hokage, he would never say these things"

Hinata's anger almost awoke the slumbering Naruto inside the demon. Hinata's action next would force a reaction, She stabbed his body right under the heart with a kunai. The fox was surprised she was able to even make a dent. The wound healed and the fox laughed.

"You little wretch, you think you can hurt me?"

Hinata didn't responed, she only attacked again and caught him in the eye. The eye twitched as it healed and the fox looked at Hinata with rage.

"I've had enough of this. You can't win so stop trying" Hinata entered her Gentle Fist Fighting stance and glared at the demon.

"You know, all of this damage, it's only going to hurt Naruto when he comes back. If you harm this body enough, he'll die with me"

Hinata, for one moment broke her stance but quickly returned. "I won't hurt Naruto, He will survive"

"Hinata!" Hiashi, Neji, and many of the other Senseis saw what was happening in the streets. All of them gasped in the shock of what they saw.

"What's going on? What's up with Naruto?" Neji demanded an answer.

"Neji" His father ordered. "Get the Hokage, and don't return here, inform him what's happening"

"What's going on?!"

"Go! that's an order!" Neji jumped to the roof tops and quickly made his way to the hokage's palace. "Hinata, let me handle this" Hiashi jumped into the fray and thrusted his hand at Naruto's thigh, only to have his hand burst into a bloody mess.

"Hmm, thankfully you didn't use all your force, you may have broken it then" The demonic voice gave it away to Hiashi. "Hinata, Get back"

"No, father" Hinata was too late, Naruto slashed Hiashi across the face and held him against a wall.

"Say your prayers you feind, Such treatment to the heiress to the Hyuga trausres" Naruto was about to make the final blow when Hinata thrust her hand at Naruto's side, sending him flying.

"H-Hinata?" Hiashi looked at his daughter.

"Father, That's not Naruto, it must be an imposter, or something"

Hiashi nearly growled. "An Imposter is close enough, and all you need to know. Now stay back"

"No father, I'm the only one that can hurt him, I don;t know why but it's the truth"

Hiashi was shocked at the statement, he went into thought then used the Byakugan to look at Hinata's Chakra flow. It was clumped at her fists. and a deep white glow formed on them.

"_The Heavenly Fist? It can't be, no, It's to far a risk for her to take, But nonetheless, what ever this is, It's allowing her to bypass the demons defence_" "Becareful Hinata, I don't want to bury another memory"

Hinata nodded as she kept her eye to her front.

"You'll pay for that women. No one gets the best of me"

"Enough talk, let's play" Hinata seemed to be a different person all together. The fight ensues and each side is equal in strength and speed, landing no blows.

"_I am strong, Just like Naruto_" Hinata says to herself as she blocks and attacks the blows coming to her. "_I can feel a power inside me, this must be Naruto, he's calling me to save him. And I will, no one will take him away from me, not even any demon_" Then it hit her, memories of the past and the history of Konoha, the tale of the demon fox, Naruto's fox like features, and even the chakra tails in his match with her father. "_The kyuubi, Naruto is possesed by the Kyuubi_" "Release him" Hinata said as she made a chakra focused blow to his stomach.

"Never"

"I know what you are, It all makes sense"

All of the teachers to the side of combat gasped in shock and fear.

"_She can't possibly have figured it out_" Haishi said mentally.

"You, the Kyuubi" Another gasp came from the crowd. "Have possesed Naruto's body, I thought the rumors said you had died! How have you come back?!"

"You don't know? What's the fun in telling then, ask these fine people, they can tell you"

"All they will say is the same thing the books say. You were slain"

All of the adults sighed in relief. "_She didn't guess it entirely, Perhaps we won't need to exile her_"

"Whatever, I tire of you" Naruto charged directly at her, and dodged her counter attack and began the Nine Tail Assult. Hinata took the full force of all the blows and nearly collapsed as she hit the ground. She was left in her hands and knees, coughing up an unhealthy amount of blood.

"You'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Any last words you want Naruto to hear?"

"(cough cough cough) yes, Tell him, I'll be waitng for him"

"Short and sweet, just the way I like it" The Kyuubi stepped in for the final blow, but he sensed something, he tried to back away but Hinata's fist was faster. The loud thump was heard clearly by the sideline, and Hinata's eyes shed one tear. He other hand in a sign for the activation for a jutsu.

"Hinata..." Hiashi watched cafefully as she formed the signs with both hands.

"I will save Naruto...Just you wait"

The Kyuubi stepped back trying to gain a breath as he watched her begin the Jutsu.

"Hinata no!" Hiashi cried out.

"What is it?" The others asked.

"She's using the forbidden Jutsu"

"What one?"

"One forbidden by our family since the Kyuubi attacked us.

"You mean..."

"Yes...the-"

"Heavenly Palm Jutsu! Savior Of Innocent Souls!" Hinata's chakra blew out fercily from her body and focused on her fists, The white glow nearly blinded the Kyuubi as well as the rest.

"You will realese Naruto, Or I...WILL...KILL...YOU!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally , The Heavenly Palm Jutsu, the idea that started this whole story. I'm glad i got it out though, it was hell to think of how to introduce it. I hope you like the new angry Hinata, I'll be trying her other emotions soon enough.


	3. At Last, Our Dawn Begins

From Malice To Marrage- Conclusion

CIL: Wow, never thought I'd get a roaring crowd for Hinata battling the Kyuubi, I just hope i can work this out to a good ending. And I'm really bored today so i may have an extra special gift in store for all of you. on with the show!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinata's breaths were harsh and furious. Each one more and more like an animalistic growl. The Kyuubi just smiled and laughed.

"You think a small fry like you can honestly hurt me with that Jutsu? Ha! I'll take you on then, give me your best shot" The Kyuubi opens Naruto's guard giving her an open shot anywhere on him.

Hinata didn't even blink when she bolted in and thrusted an open palm into his gut, The Kyuubi nearly fell windless, Hinata continued with a flurry of blows repeating into his middle. The Kyuubi managed to swing at her but she blocked and twisted his arm behind him and slammed him into the ground. Hinata then returned to her original posistion and grinned. Just as the Kyuubi was getting back up from the surprise attack the Hokage appeared amoungst the Sensai and looked on at the battle.

"Why is it none of you are in there?!" He was almost angry.

"We Kakashi and even Hiashi weren't even able to get close enough to hurt him. Hinata is the only one who can save us"

"She ahs summoned the Heavens Palm, Lord Hokage" Hiashi explained.

"I thought you forbode that from use! How did she learn it!"

"I didn't think she actually did learn it sir, I noticed early on in the fight that a small amount of Chakra emminated it, but I think the Kyuubi had pushed her over the edge to actually use it fully"

"Yes, how did the Kyuubi even come to posses Naruto to this extent?"

"I can explain that one, oh wise Lord Hokage" The Kyuubi replied, hearing every word. "As many of you know, I was defeated long ago" He looked over at Hinata. "But I wasn't killed, they had to hide me somewhere, somewhere no one could get at me. What better then a new born child, whose pure energy would cleanse me. They found a newborn on the very same day, one who was soon to be abandoned and left alone in the world. This young man here"

Hinata lost her serious look and nearly fell to pieces.

"That still doesn't answer our question"

"Easy, The boy willingly released the seal on me"

"Lies!" The Hokage yelled. "If you were unsealed Naruto's body would not be here, and you would be rampant in your true form!"

"In there lies the problem, The boy only removed part of the seal!" The Kyuubi reveals the mark on his belly. Of the 8 seals on it, only two remain. "The boy began regreting the choice the set me free and then stopped, I was furious, I attacked the boy, hoping to remove the seal myself, but instead I gained complete control over him. Just as good, now as for this little tart!" The Kyuubi looked over at Hinata, who was on her knees in tears.

"H-H-How could you...Why?"

"I want out of this body!"

"No, them!" Hinata points to all of the Shinobi. "How could you do this to Naruto! You were even in on it to, weren't you father!"

Hiashi just reamined calm. "How the hell could you do it! He didn't have a choice, and now look what you've stuck him with! You even hated him for it, you gave him the beast and then you shun him. You force him to be unaccepted, you force them all to be quiet, all for the sake of the peace. What about him! how do you think that makes him feel! I'm sick of you, I'm sick of all of you!" The glow in her palms began to glow even brighter. "I'll free him, I'll tell him what you all had done to him! I'll make him truly happy for the first time in his life, Even if I have to renounce my name as a Hyuga!" Hinata came at the beast again and attacked.

The Kyuubi clawed at her arm forcing the blow to lose power, he did so with each on coming strike until her arms lay still, soaked in blood.

"Weak, I do admit, it is harsh of them to put me into a host without his consent, but that's what makes all of this enjoyable, he can watch my every action, knowing it's his hands soaking in the blood. You think he can truly be happy? knowing your blood soaks his hands, knowing that you of all people are the only one who can stand up for him? Your solidarity makes me laugh, I don't know weather to kill you or just keep you as a toy" The Kyubi laughs evilly as he thrusts a fist into her stomach, forcing her to spit up a large amount of blood. He drops her to the ground and kicks her across the face. "Get up, Where is your fight now? Where was all of that rage?"

Hinata's hair glew a bright white for only a split second. The Kyuubi backed off upon seeing this but kept his ground. "What's this? Another little trick?"

"Heavens Barrage!" Hinata thruyst her hand into his gut to remove his defence. She continued with a back hand across his face into a kick to the same spot. She then got under him and uppercut him into the air, upon his decent she charge her palms with Chakra and thrust them into him as he fell toward her. The Kyubi lay motionless for a moment, he spat up a clear liquid and then fell into a haze.

"Time to finish you!" Hinata's voice seemd to have a bit of Naruto's with it. "Heavens Seal!" Hinata thrusts her hand onto the mark on his belly and fused all of her chakra to her fists. All eight seals plus a circled marked around each one reappears on Naruto, And the Kyuubi's presence fades. The world is safe once again.

"Thank you...for your Strength...Naruto" Hinata said exhuasted. She slowly fell over onto him and as though still in control embraced and join him in comatose.


	4. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter- The Wedding Of Dreams

CIL: Special Bonus, this was going to be another fic but why lave it open like that. From this following any summaries I mark with "REM" will mean that they hold parts of this trilogy or take place during/after it. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and will enjoy the many to come.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto wakes up all grogy and dizzy. He sits up to notice he is back in the hospital and then just plops right back down. He laughs as he thinks.

"Why am I here? What happened to me? Last thing I remember is a big party"

"That was yesterday" A nurse said at the door. "He's awake now, you may enter" She said to people out in the hall.

Everyone that witnessed the fight came in, even Hiashi and Hinata. The Hokage was first to speak.

"Naruto, How are you?"

"I'm fine, Alittle dizzy but ok"

"Do you remember anything that happened to you recently?"

"No, not at all? Why, did something happen?"

The Hokage looked sad but then smiled. "No, nothing at all" Hinata nearly frowned at his response. "Listen Naruto, We have kept many things from you, mainly for the well being of others, and if we were to tell you these things, we would not only be rosking our own saftey, but we may even affect your life in a way we don't want to. So this is why Hiashi has come here"

The others left with the Hokage and Hiashi and Hinata stepped up to the side of the bed, Hinata took Naruto's hand and looked softly into his eyes. Hiashi sighed at this and began slowly.

"Naruto, You were told about your "Other Chakra" by Jaraiya correct?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know exactly what is giving you that Chakra?"

"No, not entirely. I remember one time, When I was searching my mind. I remember a cage, and a very grim looking dog was there. It gave me it's chakra, and that's all i can really remember"

"Hmm, Seems you have more grasp to it then many thought. Naruto, it has been decreed by law that no one may tell you what that is, but nothing says that you can't find out for yourself. But this is not the reason I have come here, Hinata has made a request of me"

"Really, What?"

"Naruto, are you aware of Hinata's true reason for having the same Nindo as you, for quoting you on several occasions, even here exact knowledge of your inner most secrets?"

"No, I just thought she made good guesses"

"Hinata loves you Naruto, Have you been so blind as to not see that?" Hinata was beet red with the knowledge finally leaked to Naruto. "She has been wanting to save you for so long, you've done so much for her and yet you are unaware of her feelings. Perhaps it's from the lack of Parenting you had, so...I...I am willing...to help you..." Hiashi was straining these last words.

"How? Your not going to try and be my dad are you?"

"_You don't know how much I wish that wasn't going to be true_" "I am giving you permission, Nay, I am having you marry Hinata the day you become of age, You will adopt our name and become a Hyuga with us, taking on all our responsabilities as well"

Naruto went completely white. "Wait, whoa whoa slow it down! Your having me marry Hinata!?" Hinata was hiding her face as to not light the room red with her blushing.

"You will marry her, on this day three years from now the wedding will be held, I will personaly walk you through your part in this. As much as I regret having you as a Son In Law, You have taught Hinata so much and made her into the Hyuga I never thought possible. May you both live happily after that day" Hiashi left the room, leaving the newly betrothed couple to themselves.

minutes passed before either of them spoke. The new akwardness of thier solice was stifling. Hinata was the first to open up.

"Naruto, he said the truth, and long have I awaited this day. But...But If you don't want to get m-married, then I understand. I don't want to push you into anything your not ready for"

"Hinata...? Listen, it's not the wedding thing, or anything much like that. I honestly don't mind it, But what has me is...why couldn't you come out and tell me how you felt? Was it really that hard?"

"Yes, you don't have parents, so you wouldn't know the depth of love. Your obliviousness and lack of knowledge allowed me to be strong in your presense and not worry about what you may think. So much about you made me feel so special, And I admit, I may have been a little jealous of you and Sakura, but I would stand by you even otherwise"

"Hinata...If...If this is really how you feel, then perhaps we shouldn't wait this long. If you want, I'll marry you as soon as I memorize it. If I am the one that can make you strong, that can make you happy, then I don't want to make you suffer. We'll have a family sooner then you know it"

That last statement made Hinata's red face go white.

"_Kids?..._" Hinata fell to the floor, all of the excitement had her worked up, A nurse entered and placed her on the bed opposite to Naruto.

"Good night Hinata, May you wake in a happy dream" Naruto said as he rolled over and dozed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There we are, 100 complete. Now on to the others. But what one? this may take some time. Keep a look out for the titles. And I hope I make alot more good ones like this.

Hinata: I'm married? At the age of twelve? What kind of writer are you! That's not legal!

CIL: No, that's love right there. And if your worried about that then you have a surprise coming for you in an upcoming fic...


End file.
